Eye For An Eye
by Lualua7070
Summary: Being a Japanese police officer.. the Ultimate one at that, is not easy. Especially not when you share a classroom with the Ultimate Yakuza, AKA the enemy and his ever loyal bodyguard. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Ichiro Nagayoshi have had an extremely bumpy relationship for obvious reasons.. But when despair starts to set in.. They could be doomed.
1. Introductions

_(A/N: Note that 'Tokko' is not to be confused with 'Touko Fukawa'. Tokko is a type of Japanese police and short for 'Tokubetsu Kōtō Keisatsu' or 'Special Higher Police'. I realize they don't technically exist anymore.. but in such case he's pretty much a police officer of a sort xdd_

 _Now.. for those who are concerned, this may be a Canon x OC story but I swear 2 g that I am not just gonna force the ship. I'm going to do my best to give it some chemistry and give my character some.. character. My hopes are that by the end of this story, you will all love Ichiro as much as I do._

 _I am always accepting constructive criticism however, and reviews of any kind give me more will to write!_

 _I hope you enjoy this very short first chapter!)_

* * *

Ichiro blinked away tears after yawning. He wasn't yawning because he was tired, but because he was bored.

 _Bored!_ Bored all the time! This stupid Koban! Didn't his father know that he had been given the title of _'Super Highschool Level Tokko_ '?! Not just anyone gets that!

But nope, he was still stuck here.. doing all the most unimportant jobs that a Japanese police officer could do. Sometimes.. on very very rare occasions, he'd get to do something that held some significance.

But lately that has been.. as I said before, uncommon. Anything interesting that went on in this Koban, went on when he wasn't on duty.

Now that he thought about it.. he was forgetting something wasn't he? Something _important_.. He wasn't on duty right now. He could have sworn he had just seen another guard or two.

Had they greeted him when they passed by? If so, he hadn't even registered it. He was too bored staring at this stupid monitor. The thought made the boy with lavender hair run a hand through said hair, messing up the very small ponytail that it was put up in.

A worried and disturbed look crossed Ichiro's face and he looked outside the window. It was raining.. really really hard. But if he wasn't mistaken, it was actually pretty early in the day. The clouds just made it seem late.

 _Something_ was coming.. he could feel it. Something _dangerous_.. Something that made the hairs on the back of his tattooed neck stand up.

 _That something was..._

 _ **His classmates!**_

At that very moment, two students that he recognized all too well burst into the koban. They ignored any comments any of the guards made as the short blonde in front stormed inside. " _YOU'RE LATE FOR CLASS YOU IDIOT!_ "

A girl with silver hair soon followed after but grabbed Ichiro by the back of the collar before he could make any comments. He found himself suddenly being dragged out into the rain.

 _So that's what he forgot.._

"I'm sorry." The look on Ichiro's face was a very comical one. One of sadness and regret but still a stupid one nonetheless.

"TELL IT TO SENSEI!" The Yakuza replied shortly. He couldn't believe he was out here in the rain because of this idiot!? What was he to do if Peko got sick!?

Little did Fuyuhiko know that Peko was thinking similar things about said Yakuza. Therefore, she didn't do her best to be kind to this forgetful Tokko.

In truth, the Kuzuryu and Nagayoshi families were enemies. Not quite 'sworn' enemies, but they had a history of not liking eachother. It wasn't all too much different even when Ichiro and Fuyuhiko had to share a class together.

Although over the years they had tried at least to hide their hate for eachother from public view. One less thing for their classmates to gossip about anyway...

Ichiro was dragged all the way from the Koban to his classroom before Peko let go of his collar and allowed him to just lay on the floor as she and Fuyuhiko took their appropriate seats, attempting to dry themselves off.

Almost all of the students had their eyes on their pathetic puddle of a classmate that was laying on the floor known as Ichiro.

"Uh, is he still alive?" Hiyoko pondered with a tilt of her head.

"PEKO KILLED HIM!?" Ibuki shouted.

Ichiro quickly sat up at that and then got to his feet. "No! No! I'm alive! I'm sorry everyone! I forgot today was Monday.." Stupid excuse.. but it was actually the truth. He did his best to dry himself off as he sat down in his assigned seat with a red face.

His attempts to dry himself off were futile.

Miss Yukizome just gave her warm and understanding smile, to no one's surprise. "It's alright, Ichiro. Try not to do it again. Also thank you Fuyuhiko and Peko for getting him for us." She said.

Fuyuhiko made a non-too happy noise in response as he continued to wring out his shirt.

Even if the Kuzuryu family were his enemy, that didn't stop Ichiro from feeling bad that the two of them had to go out into this rain to get him and his forgetful ass..

 _Where was his phone again?_

Ah, it didn't matter right now.

What mattered was that this was the very beginning of a long era of despair for them all.

* * *

 _(Another A/N: I realize this is an EXTREMELY short chapter and I swear to you, it will be the only chapter that is this short. It is mainly just to give you a small introduction to Ichiro and his character. Also if you haven't seen Despair Arc yet.. small spoiler warning!_

 _Thank you for reading!)_


	2. Long Days

_It's going to be a long day isn't it..?_

Ichiro pondered to himself as he watched the clock and listened to it tick away. Sure, half of the day was over already.. But that didn't answer his question.

The purplette got up when he heard the bell, but waited until the other students had taken their leave.

As he made a beeline for the door, Miss Yukizome stood in front of him, making him worry for a second that he was in trouble. But that was quickly corrected when Sonia stepped in next to her.

Both of them had smiles on their faces that would usually be considered sweet but Ichiro just found them highly suspicious. "Hello? Can I help you with anything..?" He asked, trying to sound polite.

Yukizome gave a small nod. "Mhm! It has come to my attention that you and Fuyuhiko seem to be rivals in class.. You know I don't enjoy coflict among classmates, so I'd like to request that you two try and spend some time together?"

Ichiro blinked in confusion. "..Pardon?" Was his teacher really telling him to spend more time with a Kuzuryu..? She wasn't serious was she!? "Uh, N-No than-"

"Also, there's a class project coming up! Just to warn you! It will take alot of effort so Miss Yukizome is pairing us into twos!" Sonia chirped.

Oh.. So that was their plan. He was cornered. In both aspects. He wasn't allowed to decline because they'd just pair him up with Fuyuhiko for the project. Eh.. The teen wondered which was worse. Spending free time with that Yakuza or trying to agree with him on some stupid science project..

He'd use up some free time in order to spare himself a bad grade since agreeing with him was impossible.

"Alright, Alright! I'll.. _talk_ to the damn bastard..!" Were they _trying_ to get Peko to kill him? At this rate they'd succeed.

"Good! Thank you very much and I look forward to seeing your improvement." At that, Miss Yukizome stepped aside as well as Sonia and the two let him pass.

Ichiro hurried off. "Tch.." He rolled his eyes in annoyance once he was out of sight. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Fuyuhiko! The two of them had been enemies since they were children, and he liked it better that way..

As if it was just his luck, he spotted the short gangster at the door to the school. It looked like something was troubling him and the first thing that Ichiro noticed after that, was that he was alone.

That wasn't too strange. Surely Peko Pekoyama didn't follow his every move. But still.. he might as well see what was up. Who knows.. Yukizome might be watching him.

"O-Oi.. Is something the matter?" Ichiro asked, approaching the blonde who scoffed.

"Why do you care?"

"I just do." Ichiro replied shortly and waited. It actually looked like Fuyuhiko was going to answer him..

The Yakuza glanced around each way before half muttering, "I can't find Peko. She was supposed to meet me here."

Any other day, Ichiro might have scoffed. Fuyuhiko was like a lost child! But again.. a lost child. He couldn't really laugh.

So instead he inhaled. Alright. He needed to befriend Fuyuhiko.. in his mind that was probably the hardest thing in the universe to do. Not to mention his family would look down on it..

"Can I.. Help you look for her?" He held his breath, waiting to be cursed or yelled at and sent away.

But whatever was going on must have been serious, because Fuyuhiko's expression didn't turn to one of anger. "I guess. If you want to." The Yakuza responded.

* * *

After searching the school and coming up with nothing other than a comment from Akane that she had seen Peko go outside, Ichiro was beginning to feel a bit sick.

Sick because, there was now the possibility that Peko was missing. And sick because that pale look on Fuyuhiko's face was unbearable.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ichiro had to ask, tilting his head.

Fuyuhiko gave a wave of his hand. "Yes, dammit, I'll be fine!" He responded rather harshly but Ichiro was used to that.

That had been a rather dumb question though.. Fuyuhiko didn't / _rely_ / on Peko to survive. As he said, he'd surely be just fine. But that didn't mean he'd be happy.

And in any case, if Peko really was missing this was serious!

Ichiro's eyebrows furrowed as a feeling of determination overtook him. "Alright, come on! Let's check outside!"

Yet right as he started storming towards the door, the silver haired girl entered, giving him a cold look as she did.

He didn't take those glares personally.. especially not anymore. At this point, he was pretty sure that was just Peko's normal expression.

"I am so very sorry young master... Nekomaru and Kazuichi requested a demonstration of my sword techniques.." Peko apologized, giving a low bow to Fuyuhiko that still didn't bring her down to his height.

Fuyuhiko just crossed his arms. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? Especially not here.." He then gave a sigh. The Yakuza could bet that Peko had probably enjoyed giving that demonstration.. So he couldn't really scold her for it.

"It.. It's alright. Just, next time you could tell me first. I thought for a moment that you might have gone missing." He admitted.

"I'm glad you're alright, Peko. I was worried too." Ichiro added in with a sheepish smile.

Fuyuhiko piped up. "O-Oi! I never said I was worried!"

Ichiro almost swore that Peko was smiling a little when she gave him a small bow. "Thank you for protecting my young master while I was away."

"Well I wasn't.. Really.. Uhm.. You're welcome." Ichiro ended up shrugging and smiling again. It was easier than trying to explain. Was there really so much to protect Fuyuhiko from? Sure, he was a yakuza.. but what and who tried to hurt him exactly?

 _Now that I've asked that.. I'm going to find out aren't I?_

Ichiro sweatdropped.

"I didn't need his protection and I don't need yours.." The yakuza gave another sigh, this time of aggravation and then shook his head. "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Oh.. Wait! F-Fuyuhiko.. Will you... Meet me later? Uhm... At the park?" He hoped that didn't sound to shady.. But if he was going to try and make an effort to not hate Fuyuhiko, it was a start.

Said blonde looked back at the magenta eyed boy and blinked in confusion. "... Sure. Tomorrow, noon." He automatically set more specific details and gave a short nod. It was suspicious.. but he wasn't in the mood for yelling at people surprisingly.

After that, he and Peko left the building, leaving Ichiro Nagayoshi to contemplate what the consequences would be for what he just did.


End file.
